Hace Frío
by SlicPete
Summary: ONESHOT! Kendall había estado enamorado de James por un buen tiempo, pero el rechazo y la traición lo hicieron apartarse. Ahora, a finales de clases en un viaje terminan como compañeros de cuarto en un hotel. ¿Qué pasara? AU. SLASH. KAMES! Escenas parcialmente explícitas, no apto para cardíacos.


_Holaaaa! Bueno, amiguishos y amiguishas (lo se, hablo raro xD) este es mi primer fic, más no es la primera cosa que escribo, sin embargo es lo primero que publico y espero les guste :D disculpen si algunas expresiones les resultan raras, pues en mi país hablamos raro xD tengan misericordia por amor a James y no sean duros con este pobre principiante :c (si, soy un rusherboy :o) los dejo para que lean :D_

* * *

"Y entonces?" Le oí decirme, las gotas en su semidesnudo cuerpo aún captando mi atención, "Por que sigues mirándome?"

Voltee la cabeza, forzándome a dejar de mirar y la volvi a apoyar en la almohada, con la cara boca abajo para evitar cualquier contacto visual, y esconder el probable color rojo de mis mejillas.

"Ay pues." Se río, "¿Todavía te pongo nervioso?"

En ese momento levanté la cabeza, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Me di cuenta que se había secado y se había puesto shorts, pero aún seguía sin camisa. Lo mire a los ojos para evitar distraerme.

"Todavía?" Le respondí, "Todavía me suena a mucho tiempo."

"Si claro, porque seguro que yo no me doy cuenta que cada vez que te hablo en clases pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma." Me puso cara acusativa, pero sin dejar su expresión de diversión. Pareciera que le gustará ponerme así.

"Que?!" Dije, "Quien te crees para que yo me fuera a poner así por ti?"

"Y me doy cuenta que te la pasas mirándome." Dijo burlándose, soltando una risa.

"Si claro..." Le voltee los ojos, "Como si quisiera."

"Ah, no es así entonces?" Me levanto una ceja, cuestionándome con mirada curiosa. Esa maldita sonrisa sarcástica en su boca no se iba.

"James ya, termina de vestirte para poder ver televisión." Le dije molesto, más que todo conmigo mismo porque el tenía razón.

Le oí soltar una carcajada silenciosa mientras prosiguió a sacar una franela de su maleta y ponérsela. Ya sin esa tentación en el camino, podía concentrarme en la TV.

Mi expresión no era la más alegre que digamos, y el la noto. Le vi poner cara sería antes de decirme: "Voy para abajo."

Sólo le di un simple 'Aja', y lo vi salir de la habitación sin decir más nada o dirigirme alguna otra mirada. Una vez afuera, solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y deje sonar un gran suspiro.

"Por que?" Me dije a mi mismo, "Por que todavia?"

Estábamos en vacaciones, en algo así como un viaje escolar. Nuestro salón de clases decidió organizar un viaje para todos a las montañas. Por supuesto no todos pudieron ir, pero estábamos una buena parte del salón allá. Conseguimos un buen hotel, en el cual nos dividimos las habitaciones en parejas. Cancha de tenis, salón de juegos, parque, y una gran sala de estar donde los hospedados podían pasar un rato confortable en sillones cómodos viendo TV o escuchando una que otra banda anónima que tocaba en vivo de vez en cuando. Si, el lugar era grandioso. Nos tomo una buena suma de dinero pagar el hospedaje de una semana pero valió la pena. Las parejas, obviamente, fueron formadas de chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, para evitar 'problemas'. Teníamos adultos responsables cuidándonos, quienes eran los representantes de algunas de nuestras compañeras. Las parejas se eligieron al azar, y casualmente me toco compartir habitación con James. Antes de que se pregunten por que tanta tensión, o por que tanto drama, James y yo teníamos algo así como una historia. Eramos mejores amigos, cercanos, y el hecho de que soy homosexual y estuve enamorado de el por dos años y medio para luego perder tanto sentimientos como amistad por un error mío. El decirle que era gay era no fue una buena idea en aquel entonces, tres años atrás, para luego unos meses después contarle lo que sentía, lo cual fue peor.

Peleas, rechazo, traición por parte de el y de mi otro mejor amigo, de quien ya hablare después.

Aquello me rompió el corazón, para ser honesto. Por una parte, mis dos mejores amigos no me aceptaban, me trataban mal y me traicionaron, y por la otra aquel chico que había invadido tanto mi mente como mi corazón por casi tres años, simplemente me dejo en claro lo mucho que le disgustaban mis sentimientos hacia el.

Decidí retroceder.

Me aleje de ellos, de el. Ya no nos hablábamos, ni nos mirábamos a la cara. Y honestamente así lo quise yo por un buen tiempo. Pero por mucho que me hayan herido los dos, yo no puedo guardarle rencor a nadie. Y a pesar de que mis sentimientos por James prevalecieron por un buen tiempo, decidí restringir mi interacción con el. Por otra parte, Logan, mi otro mejor amigo, y yo, fuimos reparando nuestra amistad poco a poco. Con el tiempo y la llegada de nuevos amigos formamos un grupo, y para entonces Logan y yo ya habíamos dejado en el pasado lo ocurrido, incluso acepto el hecho de que soy gay y así me quiere actualmente, aunque difícilmente lo demuestra. Nos tomo casi dos años reparar aquella amistad, y aún así no se recuperó por completo, pero no me quejo de lo que tenemos ahora. Con James pues, no se puede decir mucho. El y yo empezamos a hablarnos poco a poco, manteniendo la distancia pero al menos nos tratábamos como personas normales. Mis sentimientos hacia el fueron desapareciendo, o al menos eso pensaba yo. El eventualmente acepto mi sexualidad, e incluso estaba de acuerdo con ella y me apoyaba. Fue una gran sorpresa para mi ver el cambio de actitud de los dos hacia mi, y yo por supuesto no pude evitar encariñarme con ellos otras vez, aunque nos mantuviéramos a distancia. James y yo no nos tratábamos mucho, pero aún así teníamos cierto grado de confianza. Fue una sorpresa para mi cuando supe que me toco compartir habitación con el, y no pude evitar sentirme nervioso. Es decir, yo no sentía nada por el en el sentido de que aquel amor que le tenía ya no estaba, pero de alguna forma su presencia siempre lograba causarme cosquillas en el estómago, y no podía evitar sonreír por dentro cada vez que lo veía o se me acercaba. Que les puedo decir, cuando uno se enamora es difícil borrar aquellos sentimientos por completo.

Así que bueno, el y yo durmiendo en la misma habitación solos era suficiente motivo para poner mi corazón a toda marcha.

Retomando mi historia, esa tarde era la primera de nuestra semana en el hotel. Después de un largo y cansado viaje yo decidí recostarme un rato a ver televisión, y a James se le ocurrió ir a darse un baño. Ah se me olvidaba decirlo, también compartíamos el mismo baño, el cual estaba conectado a la habitación, que bien ¿no?. Cuando salió del baño, sólo usando una toalla y con su torso al descubierto y mojado, se me hizo difícil mantener mis ojos fijos en el televisor, y el se dio cuenta de mis rápidas miradas mientras se movía por la habitación buscando sus cosas.

Hubo un momento en el que por accidente mis ojos terminaron haciendo contacto visual directo con los suyos, y ahí fue que comenzó aquella conversación. Ya el resto se los conté al principio.

Luego de que salió de la habitación, mientras mi corazón se calmaba me asome por la ventana para ver que había afuera. Desde la ventana se podía ver el parque del hotel. Un campo grande con pasto y algunos columpios, típico. Tenía unas cuantas bancas y mesas donde habían personas reunidas. Más allá, detrás de las cercas del hotel, pude notar las montañas y la niebla bajando desde su pico, avisando que el frío iba a aumentar. Me estremecí por un momento, recordando lo gélido que se podía poner el lugar en las noches, pues ya había estado allí antes. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y lo revise. Tenía un mensaje de Carlos, mi actual mejor amigo y hermano del alma.

"Baja, que nos vamos a reunir en el salón de juegos." Decía el mensaje.

Tomé un respiro y decidí calmar mi agitado ánimo. Lo que acababa de pasar fue sólo una tontería, no tenía que preocuparme ¿o si?

Tomé la chaqueta que me había quitado al llegar, tomé mis llaves de la habitación y baje. Me encontré con Carlos, Lucy, Dak, Camille, Jo y Logan en la recepción. Después de hablar unos segundos de insensateces, nos fuimos al salón de juegos. Era el típico centro de juegos, y los muchachos fueron directo a los videojuegos, mientras yo me fui con las chicas a jugar hockey de mesa. Lucy contra Camille y yo contra Jo. Los primeros partidos me entretuvieron por un rato, Jo gritándome 'Kendall! No! Tramposo!' Cada vez que le anotaba un punto. Ya luego de un rato mi mente empezó a divagar, recordando mi compañero de cuarto y lo que paso hace un rato. A pesar de haber sido una conversación insignificante, la tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Creería James que aún seguía interesado en el? ¿Serían mis miradas muy delatadoras? Es decir, cualquiera mira el cuerpo de otra persona, es normal. Claro, yo soy un chico igual que el, pero no deja de ser normal, ¿o si?

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Jo me había golpeado en la nuca para sacarme del trance.

"¿En donde andas?" Me dijo Jo, examinando mi expresión. "Nos vamos al parque, vamos."

Camine detrás de ellos, sonriendo levemente con cada chiste que decían. No dejaban sus ocurrencias. Al llegar al parque me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, hacia bastante frío y ya las personas se habían ido, pero nos encontramos con el resto de nuestros compañeros de clase. En una de las mesas vi a James sentado. Estaba con su usual grupo, riéndose de yo no se que. Mi estómago de revolvió un segundo, con una sensación entre cosquilleante y amarga. Ninguno se dio cuenta de nuestra llegada, así que nos fuimos a sentar en el césped. Me asegure de sentarme dándole la espalda a James, para evitar que mis ojos me volvieran a traicionar. No quería darle más motivos para hablar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Con estos muchachos era imposible no reírse, así que estuve bien distraído por un buen rato. Ya cuando uno de nosotros dio el primer bostezo, nos dimos cuenta de que ya era media noche y decidimos irnos a dormir. Nos levantamos del frío césped. Temblé al sentir la helada brisa de la noche contra mi cara. Me ajuste la chaqueta y di una última mirada a el parque. Ya la mayoría se había ido. Sólo habían unos pocos, incluyendo a James y su grupo del cual un par de personas ya se había ido. Volviendo mi mirada a los muchachos, sentí un bostezo subir por mi garganta. Nos dirigimos todos al hotel, cada quien tomando su camino hacia su habitación.

Saque las llaves del bolsillo, y abrí la puerta. Encendí la luz y proseguí a quitarme la chaqueta. Había sido un largo día, y ya estaba exhausto. Me quite los zapatos, me cambie los jeans que traia puestos y me puse unos shorts. Apague la luz y lo próximo que supe fue que había colapsado en mi suave cama, rápidamente quedándome dormido, sin ni siquiera molestarme en arroparme.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y cerrandose a media noche. El frío no me había dejado dormir, y en la habitación no nos habían puesto suficientes cobijas. Abrí los ojos, y en la poca cantidad de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas desde afuera pude ver la sombra de James parada en la puerta. No me era difícil reconocer su cuerpo. Si, si, se que eso suena raro, déjenme ser.

La habitación estaba en calma, ni afuera ni adentro había ni el menor ruido, en especial por la falta de necesidad de aires acondicionados. Prácticamente podía oír a James respirar mientras permanecía inmóvil en la puerta. No entendía que hacia ahí parado, pero debía estar congelándose porque note que no llevaba chaqueta.

Me mantuve en silencio, confiando en la oscuridad para ocultar mis ojos abiertos y que James no se diera cuenta que estaba despierto. Lo vi moverse al fin, hacia su cama. Pero no llego a acostarse en ella, de hecho, dio unas vueltas más por la habitación como estando confundido y desorientado. ¿Qué pasaba? No sabía.

Su respiración se mantenía tranquila, pero su cabeza volteaba en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo. De pronto vi su mirada dirigirse a mi en las sombras. Dio unos pasos hacia mi cama y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de mi cabeza y echar un vistazo más claro a mi supuestamente dormido rostro. Cerré los ojos rápidamente y simule estar dormido, pero fue en vano.

"¿Que haces despierto?" Pregunto.

"¿Hmm?" Fue el único sonido que deje salir.

"Hace frío." Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"Yo se, pero no hay muchas cobijas." Le dije. Yo hasta tuve que levantarme en algún punto anteriormente para ponerme la chaqueta.

"Maldición." Dijo, expresando su molestia. "Maldito frío, malditas sabanas, malditos todos."

"Hey!" Dije frunciendo el sueño, aunque no se viera en la oscuridad. Su actitud era rara. "Cálmate."

"Cierra la boca maricon." Me gruño, sorprendiendome. Ouch.

Me quede callado como dijo, no me iba a poner a pelear y menos a esa hora. Lo ignore y me voltee en la cama, dándole la espalda. Trate de cubrirme lo mejor posible con la sábana, ocultando mi cabeza en ella tratando de ignorar a James. De repente sentí que jalo la sábana dejándome completamente desarropado.

"Oye!" Exclame, "¿Que te pasa?"

Sin decir nada, se montó en mi cama y antes de que pudiera moverme puso su cuerpo encima mío, sosteniendo mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cintura y el resto de su cuerpo a pocos centímetros de tocarme, más sin hacer contacto.

"A mi no me hables así." Dijo apretado mis muñecas. Su cara no estaba muy lejos de la mía. Sus ojos me miraban con serios con intensidad en la oscuridad y en su aliento pude sentir olor a alcohol. Ah claro, tenía que ser.

"Bájate." Le dije molesto, tratando de soltarme. James era bastante fuerte así que fue inútil.

"No me da la gana." Me respondió. De repente soltó una risa burlona y me miro con cara entusiasmada pero maquiavélica. "Te gusta, ¿no?"

"Ah?" Fue lo único que pude emitir.

"Esto te gusta, ¿no?" Sonrió, "Tenerme así de cerca, en la cama."

"¿Que te pasa?" Exclame. "Quítate!"

Mi corazón estaba acelerándose, y cada segundo que pasaba con su cuerpo tan cerca de hacer contacto con el mío, más difícil se me hacia controlar mis sensaciones y sentimientos.

"Te gusto ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el, y yo me quede callado, "Aun te gusto."

Si, si, si. Me dije a mi mismo. Pero no iba a dejar que el lo supiera.

"Bajate." Repetí, tragando saliva mientras mis nervios me comían.

"¿O sino que?" Pregunto el en tono desafiante.

Me quede callado, mirándolo seriamente. Desde las cortinas se había filtrado un rayo de luz que dio justamente en su rostro, iluminandolo tenuemente con un tono de luz dorado apagado, probablemente proveniente de los bombillos de afuera y atenuado por las ventanas y la tela de las cortinas.

Tenía que admitir que, entre la oscuridad y el frío, su cuerpo cálido y su rostro iluminado hacían que mi corazón palpitara felizmente, mientras que mi cerebro me regañaba por mis sentimientos.

Acerco su rostro al mío, tomándome por sorpresa y me susurro algo al oído.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto, su aliento cálido cosquilleandome el cuello. Se me erizo la piel en ese instante, y estaba empezando a preocuparme por mi autocontrol.

"James bájate." Le volví a pedir, esta vez con un tono de voz más suave y suplicante.

"Pero si estamos bien así." Me susurro, su boca manteniéndose cerca de mi odio mientras hablaba para luego volver a levantar su cabeza y mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Dónde carajo y por que estabas bebiendo?" Reclame, tratando de dirigir la conversación a otro lado pero fue en vano.

"Shh." Fue lo único que emitió, para luego decir "Eso no importa."

Sus manos seguían sosteniendo mis muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza, haciéndome imposible intentar algo. Mis piernas estaban fijadas a la cama por sus rodillas y muslos, pero gracias al cielo y no había más contacto allá abajo. De pronto, sentí su peso cambiar, inclinándose hacia adelante, y juntando nuestros cuerpos. Sentí el contacto con su pesado ser, desde su pecho hasta su estómago y más abajo. Su rostro descendió tambien, junto con todo el color de mi rostro, aunque no se hubiese visto. Mi corazón estaba que estallaba, pensé en toda clase de situaciones y acciones que James podía hacer en aquel estado de embriaguez. Pero nada de lo que pensé se acercaba a lo que realmente sucedió. Su cabeza descendió a un lado de la mía, su rostro acurrucandose en mi cuello. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante, su fuerte agarre sobre mis muñecas debilitandose mientras sus manos se movieron de mis manos a mis costados como si me agarrara por la cintura tratando de abrazarme. Sus rodillas se desdoblaron y se estiraron en la cama, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Me quede inmóvil un momento, esperando alguna reacción, hasta que sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello una vez más, suave y emitiendo pequeños ronquidos. Se había quedado dormido sobre mi, ¿quien lo creería?

Moví mis manos y trate de usarlas para sacarme de aquel enredo pero su cuerpo era muy pesado para mi, y no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco que lo despertara. Decidí quedarme así, hasta la mañana siguiente, fingi estar dormido lo más que pudiera hasta que el se despertara y se diera cuenta de donde había terminado y se levantará por si sólo, sin decir una palabra.

Sólo esperaba que no recordara nada, y que pensara que yo tampoco; que simplemente estuve dormido todo el tiempo cuando el llego y se acostó sobre mi. Mis preocupaciones se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras mi corazón se calmaba. En el silencio y la calma el sonido de su respiración y sus leves ronquidos se hizo más claro junto a mi cuello, y pude sentir el latido de su corazón tranquilamente palpitando sobre mi pecho. Entre su aliento en mi cuello y su corazón latiendo se creo una sensación con efecto de canción de cuna que fue relajandome hasta que mi mente se fue oscureciendo y me fui quedando dormido poco a poco, entre el calor y la tranquilidad del cuerpo de James sobre el mío. Sorprendentemente la presión de su peso sobre mi no resulto molesta, y en unos instantes ya tenía mis brazos sobre su espalda, inconscientemente ya que estaba medio dormido. Así que, en aquel extraño y no esperado abrazo nos dejamos llevar por el sueño. Esta sería una historia interesante para contar.

Amaneció, lo sentí cuando la luz del sol empezó a filtrarse por las cortinas y la temperatura de la habitación había subido. Ya que no hacía tanto frío, el calor del cuerpo de James combinado con el mío nos puso a sudar un poco, y me desperté. El seguía rendido ante el sueño, en la misma posición de la noche anterior; respirando tranquilamente con su corazón palpitando a un ritmo suave y calmado. Su aliento en mi cuello era el mismo, no se había movido en toda la noche. En el aire empezaba a sentir el olor del alcohol que había salido de su aliento durante toda la noche. Abrí los ojos un segundo. Cuando mi mente despertó, me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido con mis brazos abrazando a James alrededor de su espalda. Los baje inmediatamente. Los suyos seguían a mis costados, relajados y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Suspire. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en el viaje, me toco a mi aquello?

Cerré los ojos otra vez, concentrándome en las sensaciones del cuerpo de James sobre mi. Tenía qué admitir que me agradaba aquello, y casi me hacia sonreír de no ser por la preocupación de la reacción de James cuando se despertará. En mi estómago volví a sentir aquella sensación agridulce, que me cosquilleaba y me amargaba al mismo tiempo.

James se movió, tratando de acomodarse sobre mi. No dio señales de estar despierto, sólo de querer buscar una mejor posición. Pude sentir el roce de nuestra parte baja, recordándome de aquella peculiaridad que tenemos los muchachos al levantarnos -la maldición de las erecciones matutinas-, la cual estaba rozándose contra mi pierna.

Es oficial, tenía que estar rojo en ese momento, si o si.

James volvió a moverse, esta vez rodando hacia un lado y quitándose de encima. La falta de contacto me decepciono, y me alegro al mismo tiempo ya que estaba libre. Se había rodado y acurrucado a un lado de mi, dándome la espalda. Aproveche para moverme y salir de la cama lentamente. Exitosamente salí de la zona de peligro y deje salir un suspiro.

Revise mi teléfono, el cual había dejado sobre la mesa de noche junto a mi cama. Eran apenas las siete y media. James tardaría un buen rato en despertarse, así que aprovecharía y me daría una ducha.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible recogí la ropa que me pondría, unos jeans negros y una franela blanca, y mis típicos American Eagle grises. Entre al baño y salí de el calladamente, ya vestido y con mi rubio cabello mojado. Mientras me secaba la cabeza con la toalla me di cuenta de la falta de algo, o más bien alguien sobre mi cama. James no estaba.

Fruncí el sueño en confusión, dándole un vistazo a la habitación para encontrarlo parado detrás de mi con los ojos rojos, entrecerrados y con una cara no muy feliz... Aquí vamos.

"Hola." Dije casualmente, como si nada.

"¿Qué paso?" Dijo simplemente, "¿Dónde dormiste?"

"¿Ah?" Pregunte confundido. Me di cuenta de que probablemente no sabría que dormí con el, bajo de el, toda la noche así que decidí seguirle la corriente. "En tu cama."

"Ouch, me duele la cabeza." Se froto los ojos, claramente irritados por la luz. "No me acuerdo ni de cuándo volví a cuarto."

"¿Y que hacías bebiendo?" Pregunte aliviado de que no se acordada de nada. Lo que menos necesitaba era dramas con el.

"Me da igual." Dijo simplemente, bostezando. "Me voy a bañar, me duele mucho la cabeza."

"Sigue bebiendo entonces..." Dije sarcásticamente. Le puse cara de desapruebo pero aún así le sonreí, mostrándole que no estaba molesto. Sólo soltó una carcajada silenciosa y camino hacia el baño. Cuando oí el sonido de la regadera abierta, me apresure a acomodar mi cama, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. Tenía qué hablarle de esto a alguien, y sabía a quienes podía acudir.

"Jo!" Exclame, tapándome la cara de vergüenza. Los debas se estaban riendo.

"¡Es que enserio! Me los imagino a ustedes dos en plena acción anoche." Dijo, terminando su comentario.

"Que no paso nada les dije." Le dirigí una mirada sería, pero era imposible mantenerla ya que las risas de los demás eran contagiosas.

"Durmieron juntos y ¿Me vas a decir que no paso nada?" Dijo Carlos, quejándose.

"Un momento, ¿y tu le piensas decir algo a James sobre esto?" Comento Dak.

"¡NO!" Exclame otra vez, abriendo los ojos del susto con solo pensar en que pasaría si hablara con James. "Yo voy a dejar eso así, si no se acuerda mejor. Dudo que vuelva a pasar algo."

"Kendall, nadie dice que no va a volver a beber en toda la semana." Volvió a hablar Dak, "Y la próxima vez no sabes hasta donde puedan escalar las cosas."

"No se..." Dije, pensativo. Siendo honesto, si algo más hubiese pasado no me hubiese quejado. "¿Qué piensan que debería hacer?"

"Salte de ahí." Me dijo Jo, "Estas volviendo a caer en lo mismo, y la vez pasada sufriste mucho."

En eso tenía razón. Jo más que nadie sabía todo lo que había pasado con James y con Logan. Fueron incontables las veces que le llegaba llorando porque la necesitaba, mientras trataba de dejar de pensar en James. Muchos fueron los sueños que me invadieron en las noches, y que a Jo le conté con todo detalle. No mal interpreten, todos fueron sueños inocentes, pero siempre eran bastare profundos y me despertaba con el corazón acelerado. No fue fácil sacar a aquel chico de mi cabeza, y honestamente nunca lo hice por completo, pero al menos había hecho progresó. Ahora todo parece derrumbarse, y vuelvo a la primera base.

"¿Así cómo así?" Inquirí, insatisfecho. Si hay algo que conozco de mi mismo, es que me gusta vivir las cosas, y me gusta dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

"Hazme caso, no te quiero ver herido otra vez." Me dijo Jo, con preocupación.

"No se..." Volví a decir, "Vamos a ver que pasa."

"Mira que por ahí dicen que acciones borrachas son sobrios deseos." Comento Camille, alzando una ceja.

"¡CAMILLE!" Grite, sonrojandome otra vez mientras todos se reían a carcajadas.

"Entonces ¿que piensas hacer?" Dijo Carlos, mirándome intrigado.

"No se, no se, no se." Dije, suspirando. "Por mucho que sepa que debo alejarme sabes que parte de mi quiere estar con el."

"Deja de soñar." Respondió el, sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa. "El que tu estés con James es tan probable como que alguna de las Jennifers salga conmigo."

"Rudo." Dije irritado.

"Sólo dejate de ilusiones." Me dijo el suspirando, "Te veo mal."

"Pero y si algo llega a pasar?" Pregunte, frustradamente, "Aunque suene aprovechado y como dijo Dak, nadie dice que no volverá a pasar algo como lo de anoche. Quizás hasta más."

"Kendall, escúchate." Dijo Jo esta vez. Me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, "No parecen cosas tuyas. Nada mas estar pensando en algo así es tan malo como que permitieras que pase."

"Tu no sabes lo mucho que he querido aunque sea un pequeño instante con el." Las emociones eran muchas, y las dudas aún más.

"Un instante falso donde el ni siquiera estará consciente de lo que hace..." Recalcó, "Eso sería aprovecharte de el, e insultarte a ti mismo. Ademas de las consecuencias que ese instante pueda traer. Imagínate sí al despertar la mañana siguiente se acuerda de todo."

"Por qué carajo tienen que ser así las cosas?" Cerré mis ojos, conteniendo mi rabia hacia ellos por no estar de acuerdo conmigo, aunque supiera que ellos tenían razón.

"Por que esa persona es tan ciega como todos." Dijo Carlos, "No vivas en un mundo de ilusiones."

"No se le dice a alguien enamorado que no se ilusione." Respondí, abriendo los ojos.

"No seas tan caprichoso." Dijo Camille, poniéndome una mano en la espalda. "Vas a salir herido."  
"Yo no lo controlo y lo saben." Le respondí. "Y si tengo que salir herido por el, prefiero que sea directamente y no por no haberlo intentado."

"Yo pienso que deberías hablar con James." Me dijo Dak, ignorando a los demás. "Explícale las cosas, y lo que pasó, y que sea el quien te saque eso que sientes."

"El problema es que no puedo." Les dije, "No tengo el valor."

"Si tu no puedes nosotros si." Dijo Carlos, "Es por tu bien."

"Ni se te ocurra." Le advertí, con una mirada que pudo haberle abierto un hoyo en la cara. "Aunque no me crean, soy feliz con solo mirarlo. No me quiten eso por favor."

Me levanté, sin mirar a más nadie, di media vuelta y me fui caminando de nuevo adentro.

Era temprano aún, no más de las dos de la tarde. El sol estaba fuerte, pero había una fría brisa que lo compensaba. Camine hasta la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí y cerré con tranquilidad. Las luces estaban apagadas, y así las deje. Camine hacia mi cama y me colapse sobre ella, dejando fuera un fuerte suspiro que dejaba en claro mi frustración.

"¿Qué tienes?" Oí a alguien decir.

Sorprendido levanté la cabeza y examine el cuarto. En su cama vi a James acostado boca arriba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi. Esa sensación agridulce volvió.

"¿No has salido del cuarto en todo el día?" Le pregunte, cambiando de tema.

" No." Respondió el, cubriendose los ojos con las manos. "Todavía me duele la cabeza."

"¿La resaca?" Me reí, "Debiste haber salido a comer algo."

"Pereza." Dijo el, sonriendo levemente. Y ahí estaban otra vez las mariposas en mi estómago.

"Nunca digas adiós si todavía quieres tratar, nunca te des por vencido si sientes que puedes seguir luchando, nunca le digas a una persona que no la amas si no puedes dejarla ir. El amor llega a aquel que espera, aunque lo hayan decepcionado, a aquel que aun cree, aunque haya sido traicionado, a aquel que todavía necesite amar, aunque antes haya sido lastimado y a aquel que tiene el coraje y la fe para construir la confianza de nuevo. Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. Pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes. Darle a alguien todo tu amor nunca es un seguro de que te amará, pero no esperes que te amen, sólo espera que el amor crezca en el corazón de la otra persona, pero si no crece sé feliz porque creció en el tuyo."

Sabia reflexión que había leído ya hace un tiempo, y cuanta razón tiene. A veces las personas se olvidan de que cuando se quiere de verdad, se es feliz cuando esa persona es feliz, aunque no sea contigo.

Es profundo, es difícil de entender, doloroso incluso pero a la final el corazón sonríe por esa persona, y es lo que a uno lo mantiene en pie.

El optimismo siempre ha sido algo prevaleciente en mi, yo no creo en los imposibles. Tampoco me hago ilusiones, porque honestamente aunque no es imposible dudo que llegue a pasar. James era el hombre, perseguido por todas las señoritas; 'la cara' amada por todas las chicas, y por supuesto, por mi. El simple hecho de pensar en el me hace sonreír.

Sonreír es bueno, y quien tiene un motivo para sonreír debería aprovecharlo al máximo.

"¿Cuando va a entender el mundo que, ese amor que nace súbitamente y sin explicación alguna, es el más difícil de extinguir? ¿Cuando entenderán que aquel amor que te hace feliz es el que no se debe perder? Aunque no sea correspondido."

Muy cierto. Muy cierto. Muy cierto.

Wow, soy tan cabeza dura.

Me sonreí a mi mismo mientras me repetía estas cosas en la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en estos años.

El corazón vive cuando hay amor en el, de cualquier clase. Pero es aquel amor romántico y apasionado el que lo hace sentir más que vivo, feliz.

"Bueno Kendall, ya deja lo cursi." Me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos. La habitación estaba en silencio, a una temperatura bastante agradable. James se había quedado dormido porque se sentía mal. No me preocupe porque pensé que era solo el dolor de cabeza, y lo deje pasar. Me quede acostado mirando al techo por un buen rato, pensando.  
Ya cuando callé mis pensamientos empece a sentir mis ojos algo pesados. Mire la hora y me di cuenta que eran sólo las once. Decidí dormir un rato y levantarme para almorzar, así que cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

Hacia frío, mucho frío. Podía sentir mi cuerpo entumecido por la temperatura, y me di cuenta de que no tenía cobija arropandome. Abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera por las cortinas se veía algún rastro de luz diurna, sólo un poco de luz blanca proveniente del televisor lleno de estática. No era suficiente para ver con claridad, pero me permitió reconocer contornos y sombras. James seguía acostado en su cama. Me di cuenta de que el frío seguía aumentando. Me levanté, poniendo mis pies descalzos sobre el gélido suelo. Camine hacia la ventana y al abrir las cortinas no se veía nada más que oscuridad y hielo. Me estremecí, aquello me parecía muy raro. No podía ser de noche, no habia forma de que hubiese dormido tanto. Trate de ver la hora en mi teléfono, pero no encendía.

"James..." Lo llamé, tratando de despertarlo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cama. Inquietado, fruncí el ceño en confusión y susto.

"¿James?" Volví a llamar. Mire hacia todas direcciones y no vi ningún rastro de su presencia. Todo estaba en silencio. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, proponiéndome a salir de la habitación cuando mi cuerpo se topó con algo. Al darme la vuelta casi pego un brinco. James estaba parado detrás de mi con su cara sin expresión alguna. Estaba mirando hacia adelante, no específicamente hacia mi. Sólo miraba hacia adelante con una mirada perdida.

"Hey." Le dije, tratando de llamar su atención.

"Hace frío." Dijo el, con voz baja y suave. Su cara sin expresar emoción alguna.

"Lo se." Dije, cruzando los brazos tratando de calentarme un poco, "Y todavía no nos han traído más sábanas."

"Maldición." Dijo, expresando su molestia. "Maldito frio, malditas sabanas, malditos todos."

"Hey..." Dije frunciendo el sueño. Aquella reacción...

"Cierra la boca maricon." Me gruño, sorprendiendome. Justo cómo la noche anterior.

Me quede callado como dijo. Esto estaba cada vez más raro.

De repente, sentí sus brazos empujandome hacia atrás, hasta que mi cuerpo impactó contra una pared y el suyo quedo presionado contra el mío, evitando que me moviera. ¿Qué carajo?

"Hey!" Le exclame, tratando de empujarlo con los brazos pero el los tomo en sus manos y puso mis muñecas contra la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza como lo había hecho la noche anterior en la cama.

"Que te callarás te dije." Me repitió. Movió sus labios cerca de los míos pero sin tocarlos, para luego lentamente pasarlos a mi oído y susurrar.

"Anoche no te hice nada." Dijo. Su aliento era frío y cosquilleaste contra mi oreja, "Y porque estaba cansado, pero ahora no tendrás tanta suerte."

Sentí su cuerpo haciendo más presión con el mío, en especial en la parte baja. Mi corazón estaba acelerado ya, y mi cuerpo calentándose con una combinación de nerviosismo y expectación. No sabía que tenía en mente pero me estaba preocupando.

"Creíste que no me acordaba, ¿no?" Se burlo. Empezó a presionar sus caderas hacia adelante, poniendo en evidencia su miembro endureciendose contra el mío, el cual estaba en el mismo proceso.

Sentí una combinación de vergüenza y a la vez atrevimiento. Me daba pena que me tuviera en aquella situación, pero a la vez quería que siguiera.

Sentí sus labios rozar contra mi cuello. Su temperatura había cambiado, ahora su aliento estaba caliente, casi febril. Sus labios contra mi cuello se sentían ardiendo, probablemente por el frío que me recorría el cuerpo. Rápidamente la temperatura de la habitación fue cambiando, calentándose junto con nuestros cuerpos. Sentí los labios de James besando suavemente la piel de mi cuello, subiendo hasta mi mandíbula y deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a mis labios. Levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos. Su mirada era intensa y penetrante, no parecía el.

Sus manos soltaron mis muñecas, y me tomaron por los costados, jalándome hacia el y juntando aún más nuestros cuerpos, si es que era posible. Ya con mis manos libres y aquella fricción en nuestra parte baja haciéndome sentir placer, no me pude controlar y con mis manos lo tomé por el cabello y lo jale hacia a mi, juntando nuestros labios. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, su aliento dulce invadió mi garganta junto con el dulce sabor de sus labios. Su cabello en mis manos se sentía suave y sedoso. Movimos nuestros labios en compás con nuestros cuerpos. Hubo un momento en el que con sus manos en mis caderas, hizo un movimiento con su pelvis que provoco una fricción demasiado placentera en nuestra parte baja. Esto me hizo gemir en el beso, abriendo la boca suavemente para dejar salir el aliento. El aprovecho para tomar posesión de mi boca abierta con su lengua. Continuamos el beso, esta vez dejando que el dominara y usara su lengua para acariciar la mía. Seguimos moviendo nuestros cuerpos, el calor aumentando, la necesidad gritando y la fricción acelerandose. Nuestros miembros ya estaba totalmente duros, y cada movimiento de roce enviaba corrientes eléctricas de puro placer por nuestros cuerpos. Nuestro beso siguió, sus labios dulces y su lengua suave y dominante contra la mía. Nuestros cuerpos suplicaban por más contacto, pero nos rehusábamos a detenernos para quitarnos la ropa. Aquel momento continuo, hasta que el placer provocado por la fricción creció hasta un punto en el que todas nuestras sensaciones se nublaron. James detuvo el beso y dejo salir un gemido de placer, mientras ambos respirábamos y exhalábamos pesadamente. El placer creció, llegando a su auge. En mi parte baja pude sentir el inconfundible éxtasis del clímax que venía. El jalaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo con más fuerza, queriendo aumentar la fricción.

"Maldición." Gimió, soltando todo su aire.

Sabía que estaba cerca de llegar a su clímax, y yo también. Pero justo antes de poder llegar a aquel máximo placer, sentí una rara vibración en mi mano. De repente todo quedo en silencio, todo desapareció. Cerré los ojos y al volver a abrirlos no vi más nada que el techo de la habitación.

Me levanté exaltado, respirando aceleradamente y sudando. Examine la habitación, estaba todo normal, y podía ver la luz del sol afuera otra vez. La vibracion en mi mano seguia, y al verla me di cuenta de que era mi teléfono. James seguía durmiendo en su cama. Esperando a que mi mente volviera a razonar, me di cuenta de que había estado dormido todo ese tiempo, y sólo fue un sueño.

"Maldita sea." Me susurre a mi mismo, dejándome caer otra vez en la cama. Seguía con la respiración acelerada, estaba sudado y aún tenía las imágenes de aquel sueño frescas en mi mente.

Revise mi teléfono para ver por que vibraba. Era un mensaje, de Carlos.

"Lo voy a matar." Dije.

En el mensaje me preguntaba que sí no iba a almorzar. Me frote los ojos, revisando la hora. No habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que me quede dormido. Decidí levantarme e ir a comer. Menos mal que James seguía dormido y no se dio cuenta de mi agitación. Entre al baño, me lave la cara y salí silenciosamente del cuarto, tratando de no despertar al bello -y bastante bello- durmiente.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el momento de volver a casa. Nada más había pasado entre James y yo además de aquella rara noche y aquel sueño algo alarmante. Esa mañana me levanté como normalmente lo hacía, y después de lavarme la cara en el baño y cambiarme salí para empacar mis cosas. James seguía dormido. Me tomo como media hora tener todo listo. James seguía dormido. Salí, desayune, y volví al cuarto para recoger las maletas y llevarlas al estacionamiento con los demás, ya era hora de irnos. Y por supuesto, James seguía dormido. Fue cómico como tuve que despertarlo, ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde y el tenía el sueño pesado. Le quite las sábanas, me asegure que estuviera boca arriba y me lance encima de el, mis rodillas aplastando su estómago. Después de un fuerte quejido y el sonido del aire saliendo de sus pulmones, despertó. Bien furioso, me empujo y fui a dar al suelo al lado de la cama riéndome.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Grito, recuperando el aire y levantándose de la cama caminando hacia mi.

Me levanté rápidamente y puse mis manos hacia delante de forma defensiva mientras seguía riéndome.

"Tienes menos de diez minutos para recoger todo y salir al estacionamiento."

Obviamente se sorprendió cuando supo de la hora y del tiempo que le quedaba. Me dio aún más risa la prisa con la que hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, incluyendo ir al baño a cambiarse y lavarse la cara. Ya con todo listo, salimos corriendo de la habitación al estacionamiento.

Al llegar allá habían tres camionetas y un auto pequeño esperándonos, pero solo el auto pequeño con los maletero y las puertas abiertas. Ya los demás estaban listos y dentro de sus transportes, sólo faltábamos nosotros. El auto pequeño era del padre de Carlos, quien había pasado el fin de semana en las montañas y nos hizo el favor de proporcionar transporte, ya que no cabíamos todos en las camionetas. Casualmente sólo quedábamos sobrando Carlos, James y yo así que, además del padre de Carlos, fuimos los únicos en el auto pequeño.

Pusimos las maletas en el maletero. James y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás y Carlos adelante con su padre.

El viaje fue tranquilo. El clima en las montañas estaba nublado y frío, y las ventanas se estaban empañando. Yo me senté junto a una ventana, y James del otro lado. Estaba haciendo frío, pero afortunadamente traje conmigo una cobija que había llevado conmigo para el viaje. A pesar de que no era muy eficaz contra el frío, mi chaqueta me ayudo a complementarla. Viajamos en silencio por un buen rato, me distraje viendo los paisajes pasar por la ventana. En algún momento del viaje sentí a James moverse y al voltear me di cuenta que se estaba acercando. Me pregunto que sí podía compartir la cobija con el, que tenía frío y no se había puesto la chaqueta entre tanta prisa esta mañana. Obviamente le dije que si, y se arropo con la cobija acurrucandose en el asiento junto a mi, casi haciendo contacto. Solté una pequeña carcajada al ver que su cabello estaba despeinado probablemente porque estaba muy apurado esta mañana como para peinarse. James cerró los ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, proponiéndose a dormir.

Regrese mi mirada a la ventana. Paso más o menos una hora y ya estaba sintiendo los ojos pesados. Carlos se había quedado dormido, y James también. Lo supe por sus inconfundibles y suaves ronquidos. Ya me estaba ganando el cansancio cuando sentí algo posarse en mi hombro. James, inconscientemente, había recostado su cabeza sobre mi hombro, pero mis ojos se cerraron y el cansancio me gano antes de poder reaccionar. Las próximas horas fueron solo de puro sueño y James acurrucandose conmigo en el asiento. No se sí estaría dormido o no en el momento en el que sus brazos se pasaron por mi estómago y me abrazaron, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :D dejen un review para hacerme saber que les gustó y que les disgustó así puedo mejorar para la proxima ;3 nos vemos! :D _


End file.
